God's Avenging Angel - Lucifer
by Freed Wings of Cursed Dragons
Summary: A much different story to Fair Tail's beginning. Lucy Heartfilia was raised as a Celestial Dragon Slayer when she was small, and when the dragons of the land disappeared so did hers. As years went by, Lucy formed her own guild, Avenging Angels. Then one fateful day, leads to her finally meeting the Fairy Tail guild. Many OCs used, different Fairy Tail storyline. [Not really an AU]
1. The Angel's Story and Meeting the Guild

**So let me start off: thank you to all the reviews, likes, and follows of this story! Seriously, without any of you all, I was considering on not finishing the story. **

**Due to many great comments, I have revised Chapter One. I, along with my readers' help, noticed that my story was a little too fast paced, so what you are going to read right now is a way smoother, descriptive story. Hope you like. Plan to update very soon, sorry about the late update for Chapter Two ( I have just been too busy with school about to end and tests and stress and all- everyone understands- I hope!)**

**To any new readers (or anyone confused about the plot): This is a Fanfic I wrote based on a new beginning to Fairy Tail. The Lucy is completely different; her personality, her upbringing, meeting the guilds, developing her powers and friendships is all different. The story starts off with introducing some of the Avenging Angels guild members (my OCs) and some of Lucy's background story. Hope everyone likes! Thank you for reading.**

**And just a reminder, this story makes many references to the Lord and His people. If anyone is offended I am truly sorry. I respect everyone's opinions, and this is my opinion on God's and His Angels' roles in our world.**

* * *

_"Some call me Fallen Death, others call me Lucifer. But really I am the she-devil sent straight from hell. _

_I am God's avenging angel, sent to control the world's evil. I am the mother of the Good and the Evil. I control the Light and the Dark, the Hopeless, the Abandoned, the Bounded, and the Cursed._

_It is not a job I like, it is something I am forced to do- I am forced to maintain the balance of Good and Evil in this world. But it is these orders from God… I am willing to take, if it means I end up a hero. _

_And for the sake of Humanity, I will fulfill my orders."_

* * *

That story, it haunts my dreams and thoughts. That story… it is the one my dragon used to tell me as I fell asleep at night.

The dragon… she used to tell me that I wasn't named after some old tavern, like my late mother and father once told me. My name- Lucy- was short for another name… Lucifer. I was named after the angel that fell from heaven.

And according to old stories, humans were told that he fell because of his evil, and was sent to rot in hell for eternity for his sins and crimes. But really the he was a she. **(More on Lucifer being a girl later on in the story)**.

* * *

I met my dragon mother when I ran away from my home when I was seven. My home, where I lived with my mother and my father… it was a happy place; I was deeply loved… until my mother died. My father became cold and power needy. I ran, sad and alone.

Deep in a dark forest, I laid down; my seven year old body hungry and tired, slowly preparing itself for death. There in the scary forest, the dragon found me crying. She, at first was frightening, a big scary creature, then she transformed into a beautiful human.

* * *

The dragon took me in and raised me as her own child. She would tell me this story about the Queen of the Devils every night as I cradled my little body to her scaly one; I would lay down my head and try to fall into a deep sleep.

She would whisper these words: "I am the she- devil… risen from the pleas of the Broken…" she would pause and hum to herself. "Lucy? Do you understand this story?" I would look into her black eyes and shake my head no.

"Well that's okay. When you are older, you will understand." She would transform herself back into a human and pull me close to her chest. She would pat my golden hair and put her soft lips to my forehead. I would drift off listening to the loud heartbeat of my dragon mother. "You will, I promise." The last words I would hear before darkness clouded my mind and pulled me into the ocean of dreams.

* * *

After meeting the dragon, I trained day after day, non-stop. The she dragon would never let me pause.

"It is to make you stronger, my Lucifer. And soon you will be stronger than a dragon! You will be equal to God's avenging angel." She would chuckle before drilling me again.

And I did become stronger. With no human interaction, growing up in a forest miles from human civilization, I learned to survive. I could run faster than a mountain lion, hunt better than a wolf, even perform magic equal to my dragon mother. She taught me to control the few keys that my human mother left me behind.

I was fine. Just fine living with my dragon; I didn't need friends, whether human or animal; I never had problems to cry about. The dragon would push me in training because she loved me, that is why. And isn't that what love is? Making the one you love physically and mentally strong?

Well, I thought that was what love was. Until the dragon disappeared one day, and I never saw her again.

* * *

After my dragon disappeared, I was ten. For seven years after her disappearance, I traveled alone in the world of humans the dragon made me shun.

During my travels, I met people who were like me. They were abandoned and hopeless; family less. Together the twelve of us used our magical abilities and formed a guild.

At first, we didn't have a clue on what we should do. Fight good or fight evil? Take over the world or save it?

We choose to fight evil, and became a powerful guild… naming ourselves the Avenging Angels. The twelve mages of our guild lived in isolation, deep in bunker hidden under ground. We were fine and perfect… until another guild came and destroyed the peace of our lives.

* * *

One day, as I sat on my makeshift bed and tried to finish the latest book I was reading, I could hear little footsteps running through the bunker's tunnels.

"Sissy!" a child's voice yelled. I sighed and closed the book. I waited for the child to come to my doorway.

There were twelve of us, right? Including me, a seventeen year old Lucy. Our guild ages ranged from seven to eighteen. All of us were extremely powerful, even little baby Korbin, the child trying to get my attention at the moment.

"Sissy!" she yelled again. Running into my room and practically flying onto my bed. I barely caught her before her body soared to the other side of my bed.

"Hey silly." I said as I hugged the little girl, she giggled. Carrying her in my arms, I got off my bed, padded across my dirt floor. I blew out my candle light before exiting my room and taking the hyper seven year old child to the center point of the bunker, our Gathering room.

I sat us down on the dirt floor and played with Korbin's hair as she babbled on and on about her day exploring with Toma and Serna.

"And then Toma grabbed the lizard with a stick and stuck it in Serna's face." She paused. And guess what, Sissy?" she asked. She turned her head to look me in the eye. Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"What?" I smiled.

"She screamed and the lizard fell onto her shirt. Then she chased Toma, shocking her with her lightning bolts." I smiled at the orange haired girl.

Then the two said devils walked in.

Toma and Serna. Toma is an obnoxious eleven year old boy, with dark black hair and ocean blue eyes. His best friend, Serna was his complete opposite. She is sweet, soon to eleven, girl. In comparison to Toma's physical features, she had the whitest hair and dark brown eyes that contrasted her face.

These two were one of the last A.A members to be found. They were found together in an old shack, shivering from cold, hunger, and fear. They were from a village destroyed by a dark guild. The only surviving members left from the tragedy.

Those two were truly best friends and their powers were proof. Serna is a lightning use, capable of manipulating charged particles in the surrounding to form her own bolts of shock; she is even strong enough to manipulate a tiny thunder storm.

Toma is also able to use particles in the air- sound waves. Using the waves he can amplify sound. His trademark move is the Thunder Clap.

Together they make their own thunderstorm, together they are scary.

"See Serna! There she is!" Toma shouted when he saw me sitting on the floor with Korbin.

"Korbin," Serna sat herself on the floor. "You can't go running off all the time. You scared me and Toma! We thought an outsider found you." Serna lectured. Korbin looked at the ground, lip quivering and ashamed.

"Hey, don't get mad at her." I told Serna. "She didn't mean to. And anyways shouldn't you be watching her to make sure she doesn't run off, instead of teasing others… Toma." I glared at the boy at the boy who was trying to escape to the boys' side of the tunnels.

He pulled up his hands and made a jazz hand gesture. "You can't get mad at me. I didn't hurt anyone right? It was just for fun… besides Korbin was here in the guild. I knew she was fine." I rolled my eyes at the boy.

"Whatever." I sighed. I looked back at the white haired girl. "Did you see any of the boys outside?"

"Yeah." She said. "Aiden told us to come inside...because we were getting in the way." She tried to imitate Aiden's deep voice, but failing with her high pitched one.

Outside the older boys of the guild, Aiden, Rex, and Jaden were keeping watch. Lately, many outsiders have been getting lost in the forest and almost wondering into the guild. Everyone has been trying hard to keep our secret hiding place hidden.

I pushed Korbin off of my lap and brushed myself off.

"Well, let's lunch for everyone, Senra." She followed me to our pantry area. I turned around. "Toma, don't do anything stupid." The boy rolled his eyes. "Watch Korbin." He rolled his eyes again.

Keep doing that, kid. I thought. They are going to get stuck that way.

I hummed while Senra and made two dozen sandwiches. It was a peaceful afternoon.

"Lucy?" I pause. "Hmm?"

"I was wondering..." Senra stopped her sentence. A strange look showed on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"There is trouble outside." Fearing the worst I stopped what I was doing and ran to the tunnel that led outside.

Once I was outside, I could see Rex fighting a pink haired boy, he was about mine and Rex's age.

Analyzing the boy, I could see he was a fire bearer. His counterattack to Rex's magic were strong. Somehow, though the boy seemed to be holding back.

"Rex, stop." Both boys stopped and looked at me.

"But..." Rex complained, but ceased his fighting and backed up to where I stood.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked, I summoned magic to my hands, preparing for a fight, the pink haired boy turned his body, just slightly to look at me straight on.

On his arm was a guild Mark, the Fairy Tail insignia!

Oh no. I thought preparing myself to raise a warning and get everyone away from the boy.

"My name is Natsu and I am not here to hurt you or your guild... Celestial dragon slayer, Lucifer." The boy brought his hands up in surrender.

"How do you..?" My voice trailed off as I fell to the ground. I grasped at my head. It felt like it was on fire, I tried so hard to fight it. Until I passed out. My last cry to my friends lost in my throat. I couldn't warn them to run.

Even in unconsciousness, I could hear my Guild Mates cry out.

_We are under attack!_ I wanted to yell at them.


	2. Only They Know the Truth

**Well, this is chapter two! Wow! I hope everyone is okay with this chapter. It was hard to write, let me tell you. I had to switch to describing the point of view of another character's mind and have battle scenes (which I am not good at of course.) Whatever! :) enjoy this chapter. The next update for Ch.3 expect soon!.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Only They Know the Truth

When I woke, I was back in my room. It took me a minute to wipe the sleep from my mind and eyes. I still felt a little drowsy... then I sat up gasping. I remembered what happen in the moments before I passed out.

Was it all just a dream? I asked myself. I hopped off of my bed and left my unlit room. With one hand I guided myself using a tunnel wall. I followed it to the gathering room.

Tripping over my feet in the dark, I cursed Lani and Lei-Lei for not doing the only chore they had in the Guild. Just light the lanterns in the tunnels, it is easy enough!

As I neared the common room, I could hear Rex, Aiden, and Jaden fighting. Then my ears zoomed in on another noise... sobbing. Curious, I picked up my place to the room. Trying to figure out who hurt who and why was there crying.

When I entered the room, more confusion filled my body. The room was lit poorly as the last few candles threatened to burn out.

I could make out two forms in a corner crying. I recognized Serna's white hair and Peyton's bright red hair. At the other side of the room, Rex, Aiden, Jaden, and Ryder were sitting at the Guild's twelve chair circle table. Under the table was Lani,Lei- Lei, and Toma curled together, fast asleep. Listening to their deep breaths, the twins snores indicated that they,too, had been crying before they fell asleep.

"What is going on?" I asked. All four of the boy's at the table lifted their heads in surprise. The girls in the corner stopped their crying, only to look at me, before returning to their sob session. Red lifted his right hand and beckoned me over. I crossed the room and pulled out a chair and sat. The four boys continued to look at me.

"What is going on?" I asked again, in a demanding voice. The boys looked at each other and remained quiet.

It wasn't until I saw through the dim light. My not so sharp eyesight spotted the black bruise on Rex's albino pale skin. Then I panicked.

I stood and ran to Rex's side, lifting my right hand, slightly brushing it against the bruise. Lifting his dyed black bangs I could see more wounds on his head. He winced.

I spun around and looked at the other boys, noticing that they all had wounds, too.

Aiden stood up from his seat. "Lucy, calm down." He tried to reassure me.

"What happened?" I yelled. I looked around the room again, this time counting heads. 1,2,3,4...10. There is only ten of us. Two are missing. In panicked, I scanned faces. The twins, Thunder Storm, the brothers, Peyton, Ryder, Rex, me.

"Where is Aya? Where is Korbin?" I yelled. The kids under the table woke. Peyton and Serna's wails grew louder.

"Gone, Lucy. They're gone." Aiden whispered.

"What do you mean?" I was upset, confused, scared. Where were my children? As guild master, I should know where they were, but I couldn't. I couldn't feel their magic tracks, they were far from where I could sense them.

"Show her, Ryder. She will only get worse if we don't." Aiden told the fourth boy. I turned and looked into Ryder's violet eyes.

"Clear your mind, Lucy." He said. I breathed in deeply and relaxed. I shut my eyes and the darkness surrounded me as I was pulled into Ryder's mind.

In his mind, I watch as memories flew by, I was flying over a black abyss. Finally, the pictures stopped flying and one rested in front of me. I reached out my hand and touched the image. I was sucked into it.

* * *

I was back outside. But instead of being inside of my body, I was in Ryder's. This was his view of what happened before I passed out!

_"Rex! Stop!" _The other me shouted. The albino boy stopped his fighting with the pink-haired Fairy Tail fire mage.

_"But..."_ Rex complained, but stopped when the past Lucy glared at him. He walked slowly away from the mage and stood behind the other Lucy

_"Who are you? What do you want?"_ Past Lucy asked. I could see anger flare from her... My body as she...we summoned magic to our hands, preparing for a fight, the pink haired boy turned his body, just slightly to look at us straight on.

_"My name is Natsu and I am not here to hurt you or your guild... Celestial dragon slayer, Lucifer."_ The boy brought his hands up in surrender.

_"How do you..?"_ The Lucy's voice trailed off as she fell to the ground. She grasped at my head, curled up in a ball on the forest floor. In the mist of trying to fight whatever pain was in our head, the past Lucy passed out.

_"What?"_ Rex said in surprise. At this point my eleven guild mates heard or sensed something strange going on. The twins, Korbin and Toma joined Rex, Serna, and Ryder outside. All were ready for defense mode when they saw the mage and my unconscious body.

Aya, Aiden, and Jaden ran out of the woods.

_"Lucy?!"_ Both Aya and Aiden shouted when they saw my body. They ran to were I fell. Both shaking my body trying to wake me.

_"What are you? You said you weren't here to hurt us!"_ Serna yelled at the pink haired boy.

_"No, I am not here to hurt you."_ The boy sneered. _"I'm just here to pick up... some souvenirs."_

_"Souvenirs?"_ Aiden growled. He stopped his shaking. _"Bullshit! I going to kill you for hurting Lucy!"_ My best friend threw himself at the mage. The Fairy Tail soldier completely dodged Aiden's punches and kicks.

_"Aiden, stop! There's more!"_ Rider's voice came out of my mouth. **(Present Lucy is still in Ryder's "body" FYI) **Using his telepathy, I knew Ryder was able to sense the three people approaching.

Aiden stopped his attacks just long enough to see three more people come out of hiding. There was one boy with green hair and two girls, one with blue hair, the other with an ugly shade of grey.

_"Thanks for finally joining me."_ Natsu said.

_"Shut up, Igna got us lost. You ran too fast! We couldn't keep up."_ The blue girl pouted.

_"Whatever. The Dragon Slayer is unconscious. It should be easy for you three to take out the others." _

One by one, the little ones of the guild fell to the ground, clutching their heads, screaming. Looking closely at the pink mage, I could see he was holding a wooden whistle thing in his hand. Somehow he didn't have to blow into it to make noise come out.

The only people who remained standing was Aya, Aiden, Rex, Jaden, and Ryder. It took ten minutes of fighting two on one.

Aya and Jaden were fighting the grey haired girl -Igna, I remembered her name is Igna.

Aiden and Ryder were against the blue haired girl. And Rex was once again against Natsu.

_Where is the green haired boy._ I heard Ryder think. He stopped his attacks against the blue girl. Leaving the battle to the others, he went deep in the forest to find the green boy.

In Ryder's mind, I could feel how hard was trying to sense the boy. But his power only worked if people were open minded. Obviously, the green haired boy knew this and blocked his mind.

Searching for a few minutes, Ryder gave up and began to go back to the hideout.

When we got back, Rex was the only one still standing. The fallen others had bloody noses and cuts on their faces.

The three ambushers were going three against one on Rex. The fire boy delivered a blow that knocked the albino to his knees.

_"Yogni! Now."_ Two hands grabbed Ryder from the back and hit him with a tree branch. Ryder fell to the ground and in his waking moments, watched as Igna picked up Korbin and Natsu pick up Aya. Using his last strength Rex tried his hardest to stand.

_"No!"_ He yelled as he tried to use his magic. The attackers ran away, taking second best friend and my baby with them.

_Get up._ Were Ryder's last thoughts before he passed out. My body was swallowed up the darkness of Ryder's mind and I was pushed back out into the world of reality.

* * *

"You saw?" Rex asked when I gasped as Ryder's violet eyes released mine.

I nodded, not wanting to speak. In stand I began to walk to my room. Once I got into my room, I shuffled around in the dark packing clothes and keys into a bag. I left the room and went back into the gathering room.

"Come on." I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Where are we going?" Toma asked.

"To fight the people who took our sisters. And get our sisters back." The little ones ran to their rooms.

"Lucy. Is that really a good idea? To go and fight a guild much stronger than us?" Ryder said. I looked at the four boys in front of me.

"Yes, Ryder. It's is very good idea. Because when we get to their guild, they will know the true power of the Avenging Angels. They will know what happens when people mess with Lucifer and her good Demons!" The little ones cheered when they came back into the room.

Jaden rolled his eyes and Aiden and Rex smiled. Ryder was the only one who stayed quiet.

"Let's go!" Peyton yelled and we followed her to the world outside, dark, illuminated by the bright full moon high in the heavens.


End file.
